My December
by Dragonboytael
Summary: Glaring at the killer’s eyes as he shot my mother. Trying to recognize this man. I knew but his eyes… that it was Boris Balcov. Those grey eyes that only shows back your every mistakes when looking at them. He killed my mother, and I never knew my mot


I don't own Serena... I don't own beyblade... I own Tael, Vince, Clem and Nathaniel. Enjoy the fanfic.  
  
Glaring at the killer's eyes as he shot my mother. Trying to recognize this man. I knew but his eyes... that it was Boris Balcov. Those grey eyes that only shows back your every mistakes when looking at them. He killed my mother, and I never knew my mother. The girl with the crimson eyes cried in her one of brother's arms. It seemed like it was the oldest. They just kept on looking at me, they did not know what to see of me. I look at my stomach which was stabbed. As I glanced back at the murderer, he glared at me. The only thing on my mind was running away. That's what I planned to do, too bad Boris always has to ruined it. As I got up, I tried to run, run as far away, but he just had to stop me. Of course, the man was fully grown, as for I was starting. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me in his car with his children.  
  
I could see that it was the first time that he eventually killed someone in front of his children. I could see it in their frightened eyes, the truth about Boris. He was forced to kill her to have me, to in force Bio- Volt. There was nothing I could to do. I brought me in his car, he put he in the trunk. The kids gulped. They hoped that that wouldn't happen again. "There... Now you know what I had to do... and I done it..." Boris said in a cracked voice.  
  
The girl who had dark brown hair cried, her crimson eyes looked at the trunk several times. The red headed blue eyed boy hugged her for confidence. And the two shades of blue haired boy looked at them, tears in his eyes. "Why did you have to hurt the boy?" The two shades of blue haired boy said. Boris looked slightly at them. "That was an accident, Kai. I did not mean to stab him. He stood in front of his mother."  
  
Kai looked at his murderess father. "Maybe he doesn't want to come to the abbey with us pops..." At that, I had to do a comment. I growled and frowned. I hit a part of the seat and I did not care who it was. As long as they got the message. "No shit!" I yelled in furiousness.  
  
Kai whined. "Owww..." Seems like I hit Mr. Point out the obvious. The car stopped. The man got out really quick and slammed the door. He opened the trunk. For a 5 year old, I was pretty harsh, mean and I could say bitchy. "Finally, I can leave now!" I looked at him furious. He did not answer. Well... I think the slap that he gave which cut my cheek because of his wedding ring that causes it to make me bleed meant 'shut the fuck up...' And I was right. Do I win my million dollars now? Guess not. I get to stay for free at an abbey. We could say it's almost like a hotel, except its even more cheaper, you stay there for years and well... some of us turns out gay, since there is only guys in this industry. Thank god that's not me!  
  
Well, Boris 'showed' me around since I was 'new'. Heh, I think he over did himself on the tour... Everything looked so real. cough 'cause it iscough Excuse me for that. Then he showed me where I would stay. It was the most... um... how could we say this? Devastating thing I ever seen! But... when you lived there for um... 3 years, you get use to it.  
  
A couple of years later  
  
All the STRAIGHT guys looked at the crimson eyed girl, Boris's daughter. I was eating my... I think its gruel... and all the guys were looking at her, as she walked with her 'body guards'. Yes, her brothers who did a death glare to everyone who dared looking at her. Feh... Why would I fucking check out a 7 year old? What am I? Hopeless? Come on... I'm only 8. Give me some slack. I'm going make fucking love to her and get married the next year. Or have children on our Honeymoon. I had no interest in that girl. Though I could sense her demon powers flowing, yes, she was a neko. I have demon powers too, I was a wolf demon, which proves why we can't be together AND... I have NO INTEREST OF BEING WITH THIS GIRL. Get that in your thick tiny head of yours. NO INTEREST! Do I have to underline it for you? Okay... I think you got the point. Bah... I finish my gruel and left. It's not like anything interesting was happening.  
  
A couple of weeks later  
  
Well. Kai, the Mr. Point out the obvious, ran away yesterday... ... ... THAT LUCKY BASTARD!!! I've heard he almost destroyed the place using sparkle sparkle 'Black Dranzer'sparkle sparkle Of course, the obvious comes, his sister, Miss I'm so pretty cried because he did not say 'Goodbye' Well fuck, I hope he didn't stop almost achieving his runaway. "Oh no... I forgot to say goodbye to my sister... I better go back and tell her goodbye..." He runs to her and gets caught. "Ah... well Hi sis!" That would be so stupid. Well at least Mr. Point out the obvious didn't turn back. Now her brother Mr. I am so tough is trying to dry Miss I'm so pretty's tears! I sighed and shake my head. "Dumb asses..." I said out loud and ran quickly to my 'room'.  
  
The next day  
  
I dug a hole that leads me to the street. It was under my bed so no one could see it. I did that all night. Thank God it was shower time. All the guys stared at me because I was full of dirt. Hey... digging with a tea spoon is not easy... I cleaned myself, not bothered by all the stares. That's when I noticed my scar on my stomach. Oh yeah, when Boris stabbed me. I almost forgot about that. It's hopeless. I can't stay at this torture place. Too much bad memories... too much pain... too much horror. I need to get out of here. As I look at my black hair which hid my eyes and took my clothes and ran to Boris's office.  
  
I hope that he wouldn't be there. Just my luck he wasn't. I ran into his office and search the place. The only reason I was in there was getting money so I can go to the airport of Russia. I have to. I have no choice. I have to buy any tickets that brings me anywhere but Russia, a different country, a different continent. I had to this quick before he catches me red handed. I searched the whole place and the only place left was... the locked drawer. I'm pretty sure that is it. It couldn't be anywhere else. I deformed a paper-clip to open it. I'm in! Whoa... I never saw so much... hundred dollars bills in my whole life. I took like I think ten thousand dollars. Life was good. I closed the drawer and quickly got dressed. I hoped that Boris wouldn't come in and realized the mess I did with his office. Then I would get more than an electric whip in the back and having fire constantly burning my downer body. I put the money in a bag that Boris had.  
  
I ran the fastest as I could to my cell. Cell, 'room', same fucking thing. I quickly put the bag full of money in the hole. I didn't care. I quickly went on my metal mattress bed and put my ripped tan colored blanket over me. The guards passed by. "Where were you kid?" They asked. "I was in the showers..." I had to tell the part of the truth, after all... I DO work for them. "And some kid stole my clothes..." I continued. "I ran after him and he didn't have them. The motherfucker hid them. I had to find them." I looked at them innocently. "Do you remember what the 'motherfucker' looked like?" One of the guards asked. "Nope..." I said putting my blanket over my head trying not to laugh. So, they left which gave me the chance to escape. It's all or nothing...  
  
When it was lights out, I made a 'dummy' off of my old clothes. I put the blanket over the 'dummy'. I went under my bed and fell in the hole. Thank god I fell on the money bag or else it would have hurt badly. I took the bag and crawled in the tunnel. It seems to never end. Of course, the land of abbey was long and large; I had no choice to do it very far away. It took me 10 minutes to make it through the tunnel. I finally got to the end. I got out. It was so damn cold, of course Russia is one of the coldest places on earth.  
  
I called out for a taxi that came to me right away. "Where off to boy?" The driver asked. "Um... the airport... as fast as you can..." I said. I was afraid that Boris knew that I was gone. The driver nodded and started driving. He put on that thing that counts the money per mile. I didn't care I had a lot of money. When we arrived to the airport I quickly paid the driver and ran inside the airport.  
  
I looked at the women at the counter. I put a hat that covered my face and pretended that I was a midget. "ÐÐ¾Ð±ÑÐ¾ Ð¿Ð¾Ð¶Ð°Ð»Ð¾Ð²Ð°ÑÑ Ðº ÑÑÑÑÐºÐ¾Ð¼Ñ Ð°Ð²Ð¸Ð°Ð¿Ð¾ÑÑÑ... ÐºÐ°Ðº Ð¼Ð¾Ð³Ñ Ñ Ð¿Ð¾Ð¼Ð¾Ð³Ð°ÐµÑ Ð²Ð°Ð¼?" She spoke Russian so fast I couldn't fucking understand. I adjust my voice to a lower one and I said: "I don't speak Russian..." The woman looked at me. She nodded. "Welcome to the Russian Airport... how may I help you?" She asked in the biggest accent I heard. "I'd like tickets for anywhere... the cheapest you got..." I said in a tough voice.  
  
I ended up with Ottawa tickets, which is in Canada. Well, that's good... pretty far away from here. I went to the room they examined me and found nothing, except my money of course. I went in the plane and waited for it to take off. I felt all stressed out. I was afraid Boris would be in this plane. I've been to much traumatized, I had to go... I had no choice. I kept my blade with me, which I called Celtic Wolf because I was a wolf demon myself. I had no bitbeast, but I hope to have one, one day...  
  
We have arrived to Canada, relief. I got out and looked at Ottawa. The only reaction I had was... wow. It's clean, it's green, and it's Canada. I know... it doesn't rhyme. But who gives a fuck? I walked out and rented a motel. What else was I suppose to do? I was 8, I'm not aloud in a hotel alone... I went to this tiny city Rockland. One place I could never forget.  
  
couple of weeks later  
  
A woman with her child always came to the park where... I lived since... I was broke. I needed to keep the money for my food. They had a kid, he was almost 3. He played around in the sand while I was in the slide trying to figure out some stuff. His mother was sitting, letting her 'big' boy play in the sand as two kids come along with their parents.  
  
The two boys, who weren't related, looked at the kid and starting playing with him in the sand. I looked at them and smiled. The two kids seemed a bit older then the kid who played in the sand and went in the structure. The boy who was left alone wanted to go too. So he climbed and went to see the others. The two kids did the fire post and waited for the kid to go down with them. You ask me why this is important I'll kick your ass. The kid was about to go down when I realized that his parents weren't at the bottom.  
  
So I got up quickly and went to him. He was on the post sliding slowly and he let go at the very beginning so I catch him from his under his arms. A head was my balance against the post. The mother heard him starting to cry and ran to him. "Oh dear are you ok?" The woman asked me. I nodded and I really wanted them to get her child. The woman took her child. It was a relief for my arms. I got up back in the structure.  
  
"Thank you very much young man. Are you new in the region?" The woman asked. I sat down in the slide as she saw my bag full of energy bar wrappers and some money and nodded. "Did you run away from home?" The woman said. I looked at her. "I wouldn't call it home maim..." I responded. The woman had pity in her eyes, I hope it was for me. "What's your name?" She asked softly. I looked in the woman's blue eyes. "The name is Tael." I answered.  
  
Yeah, that's my name... Tael. Now you know my fucking name. Happy? Anyways on with the story. "Tael? Well that's a nice name... how old are you?" She smiled looking at my dark green eyes. sighs At the end of this story, you'll know EVERYTHING... EVERYTHING about ME! I seriously didn't look my age. "I'm 8 maim..." I answered and gave her a slime smile. The woman's blue eyes widened. "Oh dear... Come on... you are going to live with me and Vince." She said quickly. I blinked. Who the hell was Vince? I don't know but I don't care... free home, free food, free everything! I nodded and went down.  
  
"My name is Ivy, if you were wondering." The woman said starting to walk with the kid in her hands. That must have been Vince because I saw no wedding ring on her hand. She must be a separated mom. Cool. More attention from the same person.  
  
She opened the door of her car and tied 'Vince' I think in his baby seat as for I went to the trunk. She went to her door and looked at me. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm waiting for you to open the trunk..." I blinked. She swift her blond hair and looked at me. "It's ok... you can put your bag in the middle..." She said. At that time... I did not knew what she meant so I had to ask more question to clarify things. "But isn't that where I am going to sit? In the trunk?" I asked. Her eyes went wide. "What? That is nonsense... you can't be in the trunk you can get hurt!" She simply looked at me. "Well... that's true but in the end I got use to the pain of the blisters." I smiled. Her eyes went wider. "What? Who put you in the trunk?" She said worriedly. "Um... The killer of my mother that is in Russia." I said trying to remember his name.  
  
Her eyes went wider. She went to me and hugged me. I blinked. "You poor child... don't worry... I will take care of you... and I won't let anything happen to you... I'll be your second mother...." She said as her voice cracked into tears. I smiled. I never had some affection this way so eventually, I came to tears because it felt so good.  
  
"Now..." She let go of me and opened my door. "View you never had a REAL car drive I will buckle you up beside Vince." She smiled letting me sit down. I sat down. I guess I was right, he was Vince. She buckled me up and closed the door. She opened her door and closed it. She buckled up and started the car. She put on some music. She started to drived.  
  
We arrived to her house, which was part city part countryside. It was a nice house. I got out of the car and started walking and looked at the house. She grabbed my hand and unlocked the door. She let me open the door. So... I did. "Dogs, Cats... we are home!" She yelled and the dogs came barking downstairs to the entrance. Wow... animals, never thought of that. The dogs started licking me. They were giving me the welcome to our house.... 


End file.
